Python
The Colt Python is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It was also originally going to be featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, as seen in a beta screenshot. Description The Colt Python is the most accurate pistol and only revolver available in the GTA series.It also shares the record for being the most powerful pistol with the Desert Eagle, although the Desert Eagle edges it out, being a .50AE instead of a .357. The Colt Python was first revealed in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and is available to the player on Vice City's main island, Ammu-Nation for $2,000, spawnable in Vercetti Estate, and discoverable in several locations. The high cost of the revolver (compared to the M1911's modest $200 price tag) comes with the reward of it being almost guaranteed to kill any target with a single shot. However, the gun cannot be fired while running, and must be fired from a Weaver position (grasping the butt of the gun with the right hand, then cradling the right hand and gun with the cupped left hand, all while planting feet at a wide stance) due to the heavy recoil of the .357 Magnum cartridge. It also has a moderate cylinder capacity of 6 shots, making it excellent against small groups. The Python is also available in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and the version in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (named Equalizer) features a laser scope and a 6" barrel, although the scope cannot be used. The Colt Python is also a weapon in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and was named the Revolver. Although it cannot be visibly seen in the game, a HUD image of the weapon can be seen on the touch screen and on the Ammu-Nation website (strangely, it resembles a snub-nosed .38 Smith and Wesson or a Colt Detective Special). It can also be cheated in Weapon Set 2 and 3 in GTA: Liberty CIty Stories, Vice City and VIce CIty Stories. Gallery In-Game Model Image:Python-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, and GTA LCS. Image:Equalizer-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Beta Revolver.jpeg|GTA IV model HUD icons Image:Python-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:Python-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA LCS. VCSequalizer.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Revolver-GTACW-HUD.png|GTA Chinatown Wars Locations GTA Vice City *In the record room of the Vercetti Estate after completing Keep Your Friends Close.... *Available to buy from the Downtown Ammu-Nation for $2,000. *In an alley near the 'Welcome to Hell' billboard in Little Haiti. *Available at the Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo, and Vercetti Estate after finding 30 hidden packages. GTA Liberty City Stories *At the Francis International Airport on a roof behind a billboard, the roof can be reached by a ramp. *Spawns at each safehouse after finding 50 hidden packages. *In the mission The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade, there is a Python spawning right before the staircase that goes down to trigger the mission. GTA Vice City Stories *To the left of the Jetski that activates the Watersports courses, on the InterGlobal Films studio. *Hidden at the hotel not far from Lance's House. *Available at each safehouse after bursting 80 red balloons. GTA Chinatown Wars *Available for purchase in the Ammunation website after the Fully Cocked upgrade is purchased. *Available during some Vigilante missions Trivia *Rockstar Games renamed the Colt Python to .357 in later versions of GTA Vice City, possibly to avoid copyright and trademark infringements. *The Colt Python is called ".357" in GTA Liberty City Stories, and the GTA Vice City Stories refers to the gun as Equalizer. *It was originally going to be featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, as seen in a beta screenshot. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, the spent shells are ejected while firing, which is impossible for any revolver. *Though the weapon itself doesn't appear in GTA San Andreas, the model from GTA Vice City is used for the giant Python at the entrance of the Los Santos Ammu-Nation. *The name Equalizer may be a reference to the Modesty Blaise comic "Top Traitor" as Modesty hands Tarrant a gun of similar model she mentions it will be a great equaliser. *The scope on the python in GTA Vice City Stories may be visually inspired from a gun used in the movie "Terminator" also set in 1984 although the movie was in Los Angeles not Miami (Vice City). de:Colt Python es:Revólver Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Pistols